


The Fresco

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Mister Zero, Crocodile Master [7]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, If Peter is about architecture Lesley's got an eye for paintings, It seems I see this universe in pictures and paintings, My theories - potential spoilers, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: London's University College Hospital has a fresco at the entrance of the wing where Lesley stays for her operations.





	The Fresco

The first time round she didn't really notice: it was part of the background and she had other things to worry about, like her own health. But this time, as she checks in for the intervention where they will try to give her her voice back, she takes the time to look around.  
  
She isn't the only person to look at the fresco. There is a nurse a few feet away, with a little girl, explaining her how her operation will go. If the intent of the picture was an educational one, the purpose is well reached.  
  
It represents an operation room, an intervention about to start. The whole team is gathered around the young patient on the bed, surgeons, assistants, technicians, nurses, each to their post and their hands full with their tools or raised in the air at the ready. They all look poised and calm, competent and busy as the surgeon makes ready to apply his scalpel to the skin. Meanwhile on the far left, the anaesthetist sits by his console and monitor, overviewing the rest of the team.  
  
The painting looks pretty realist, Lesley thinks that she recognises some of her doctors under the chirurgical masks. The artist was talented enough to give the ensemble a look of relaxation, with the green color as a dominant - the rooms walls, the scrubs, the masks - but they had an attention to detail as well. The members of the team may be in the usual surgical scrubs, but they wear sensible shoes like trainers, something comfortable enough to stand in for hours as the operation goes on. Hell, they even pushed the sense of detail far enough to give the main surgeon Lacoste brand's white and green shoes.  
  
The only concession Lesley sees that they made to artistry is the caduceus they inserted in the image. Well more exactly a Rod of Asclepius, with only one snake and no wings. It rests in the anaesthetist's hands - the only one whose hands were free she supposes. It is the symbol for healing : put your trust in us, it says, and we will heal you.  
  
Lesley certainly hopes they can keep the promise this picture holds to her.  
  
The Fresco is unsigned. She asks at the desk who the artist is. It turns out it is one of the doctor's design, they asked for volunteers in the nearby art schools to actually do the paint work - mainly St Martin's.  
  
As she goes to her room, she glances over her shoulder to the fresco again, addresses a brief prayer to whichever deity might be listening. Please let the medical magic work and repair the damage that other magic has done to her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. The way I see it James Gallagher would have had a hand in it.


End file.
